totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Battle Part 1
Chris: "Last time on Total Drama All Stars, the contestants competed in a Go Kart race that tested their endurance and self-esteem! Some faltered better than others, while those who didn't received a major injury! (laughs) "In the end, the Vultures won the challenge and the Hamsters sent the loudmouth Jo packing! What awaits the campers? Who will be the next All Star eliminated? And will someone get the crud beaten out of them for my amusement? Find out the answers to all of these and more here on Total Drama All Stars!" -- Total Drama All Stars theme plays -- Inside the cabins, Scarlett is seen putting some clothes into a trash bag. Scarlett: (Confessional) "I have a plan, and I'll have to wait for the right time to do it!" She puts a small object on the camera lens before she leaves. -- At Boney Island, Jasmine and Noah are eating some grilled fish. Noah: "Impressive Australian! Catching these fishes without any fishing gear? How do you do it?" Jasmine: "It comes years of practice..." Jasmine: (Confessional) "And a little help from my parents!" -- At camp Wawanakwa, Brick walks out of the cabin and sees Mike shivering by the steps. Brick: "Are you okay buddy?" Mike gets up. Mike: "Yeah, I'm fine! Really! (laughs nervously) "Nothing's out of the norm today!" Mike: (Confessional) "Okay, I admit it. Mal has returned! It's horrible, Duncan already hates me, so it's only a matter of time before the others find out. I have to tell Zoey!" He gasps and turns into Mal. Mal: (Confessional) "Not unless I have anything to do with it!" -- A the Spa hotel, Courtney is walking towards the dining room as Scott is following her. Courtney: "Would you stop following me? I don't need an extra shadow!" Scott: "Fine, if you agree to go out with me." Courtney: "Look, you're nice and all, but I don't want to date someone. It'll get in the way with me and Gwen!" Scott: "You don't know that, why don't you ask her?" Courtney: (sighs) "Fine, if that'll make you go!" Scott walked away and found Dawn hanging upside down on the balcony. Scott: "It didn't work." Dawn: "Well, you could do one of two things. Give up or keep trying. If you keep trying, then think about how she got with her ex. After that you should do something that he couldn't do!" Scott: "And what would that be?" Dawn: "That you'll have to figure out on your own!" -- A while later, as everyone is walking in the forest, Duncan takes Zoey aside. Duncan: "I need to talk to you about Mike." Zoey: "If this is going to end with an insult to him, I don't want to hear it!" Duncan: "No, it's really important. I knew he seemed familiar but couldn't quite place it until he put my head in the toilet just like he did a few years ago." Zoey: "What do you mean?" Duncan: "When I was in juvie, so was Mike, but back then he was known as Mal." Zoey laughed for a moment, thinking it was a joke, until she realize Duncan is serious. Zoey: "Oh, you're serious?" Duncan: "Dead serious sister. He might've ditch you and bubble boy during the killer challenge. It also explains how he got so ruthless at the dodgeball game. He must've been the one that has been sent to juvie at age 11 and the one who gave a brutal beatdown to Max." Zoey: "Oh dear... Then that means...." Zoey gets a flashback to where she and Jasmine where nearly buried alive. "Mike" walks by as she starts to connect the dots together. Zoey: "I got to talk to Mike. Look, promise me you won't vote him out as long as I'm here?" Duncan: "Fine." Zoey: "Thanks for the warning Duncan." Zoey run off to talk to Mike. Duncan: "Hey wait!" Duncan: (Confessional) "Man, it sucks to be the good guy..." Duncan groans in anger as he went ahead, but unbeknownst to him, Scarlett was listening behind a tree. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Looks like Duncan knows about Mike's ruthless side. It could work to my advantage. But here is someone I do need outta the way for the challenge..." (smirks) "You know who it is..." -- Everyone arrived at the beach. Chris: "Good morning campers. Today, we're going on a trip to Boney Island, as I got a big surprise for you." Gwen: (unimpressed) "Yeah and by "surprise" you mean another one of your insane challenges." Chris: "Sheesh Gwen, spoiled sport much? Fine, just get on the boat and I'll show you." Gwen: (Confessional) "Yeah. Another of McLean's dirty tricks." -- A while later, they've reached Boney Island and walked around the shore. Noah and Jasmine walked to the others. Noah: "Hey Chris! You mind giving us a clue to this idol? This other reality show does!" Chris: "We're not that show! However, after today, someone might find the idol. Hidden at the center of the Island is a pile of Chris McClain Statues! But only one is the real one. However, that's not the only thing you have to worry about!" Suddenly, they heard large footsteps, making the ground rumble. DJ: (scared) "Is that the monster?" Chris: "It's a monster! Welcome back previous contestant, Dakota-zoid!" Then Dakotazoid appeared, pushing a tree out of the way. Dakotazoid: (roars) "Chris!" Chris: "Whoa, easy girl!" Gwen: "You gotta be kidding me!" Zoey: "She's still a mutant?!" Chris: (smirks) "Yep. Looks like the toxic waste did a big makeover to our old screenhog. So I made a deal, if she takes part of the challenge, my interns will get a cure to return her to normal." Courtney: (glares) "You're just doing that to avoid a lawsuit Chris! This is sick and wrong." Chris: "Says the girl who threw a sissy fit over losing and not getting a prize. Anyway, your challenge is to avoid being captured by Dakota. Anyone who can find the real Mclean idol or can last the longest without being captured wins. Losing team gets to vote off another player! So, go!." Everyone ran off in different directions and groups. -- Inside the forest, "Mike", Zoey and Brick are hiding behind some bushes. Mal: (imitating Mike's voice) "Zoey, I need to talk to you." Zoeu: "That's what I was going to say. Duncan told me you were in juvie and that you were a troublemaker!" Brick: "Now hold on! Let's not be so hasty. Remember, Duncan was the one who put Mike up on the flagpole. He's probably just trying to put a wedge between you two!" Mal: "Don't worry you two, I wasn't at prison. Besides, my parents would've mentioned it to you if that were true!" Zoey: "That does make sense, but maybe I should stay with you just in case." Mal: "Actually, I think I should stay away. If I do have an evil side, it's best that we keep our distance from each other. I don't want you to get hurt from me!" Mal runs off as Zoey sheds a tear. -- In another part of the forest, Duncan is following Alejandro and Samey. Duncan: "Guys, we need to talk. You can't trust Mike!" Samey: "Why not? He's so nice!" Alejandro: "Not as nice as you are. You are as kind as the sun is bright!" Samey: (giggling and blushing) "Oh Al, you're so mysterious. My friends say your a snake but I don't see it!" Duncan: "That's because he is a snake! But so is Mike! I knew him back when his name was Mal!" Samey: (Confessional) "Mal? Is that short for Malcolm?" Duncan: "I'm telling you he's dangerous. He's probably the one who gave Max a brutal beating!" Alejandro: (Confessional) "Interesting, I hadn't given that a lot of thought. It is possible." -- Dakotazoid pick up a tree and looked around. Dakotazoid: "Grrrrr! No campers here..." She threw the tree aside and continued searching as Scarlett pop out behind the rock as she search for the McLean Idols. Scarlett: "Just need to get the mutant off my back and put my plan in motion."